


Perfect

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tattoo Artist Zayn, Unknown P.O.V
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>"The relationship between two characters explained from a third characters point of view"</p><p>It's basically cute and short and only Ziam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I figured I can't always write angst so this is just a short thing I found a prompt for

Their relationship started out as many others.

Zayn worked as a tattooartist in the studio down the street. Liam was a tattoo-virgin and wanted to get his first tattoo from the handsome guy his friend had told him about. Liam was absolutely stunned when he saw Zayn Malik the first time. But who could blame him?

Zayn Malik had worked a little as a model since he was sixteen. Even now when he was twenty-two and that with good reason. His looks was absolutely stunning, with his dark skin and brown eyes with dark hair to match. His locks were shaved on both sides, often pulled back in a small bun but mostly hanging on one side of his head. His cheekbones could cut glass and those godforsaken  _lips._ Not to forget those damn tattoos.

Basically, the guy was walking sex. So there was no doubt Liam fell for him the second he saw the guy,

But Liam was not weaker in looks by a far shot. He had that typical shaved-at-the-sides-and-styled-up-in-a-quiff-look most guys had, and beautiful brown eyes that crinkled when he smiled. And also he looked like a strong puppy that could crush your bones, either with a hug or with his arms. It was safe to say Zayn was pretty smitten too.

So that was where it started. They acted like lovesick puppies for about a month before Liam finally had courage to kiss Zayn. Turned out Liam's feelings were not one-sided and they announced to their friends that they were together one week later.

Zayn and Liam filled eachother out in all ways. They both had an interest in comics that filled the geeky needs their friends couldn't. They both had wonderful voices that melted together and sounded like chocolate on strawberry when they sang.

Where Zayn was quiet and introverted, Liam was outgoing and extroverted for him. If Zayn wasn't in the mood to even attempt at opening his mouth, Liam would just make a cup of cocoa and set Batman into the DVD player. 

Their relationship was touches and cuddles and kisses. Holding hands while walking in the park with Liam's dog. Arm around Zayn while watching a movie, keeping him tucked there. Comforting touches at the bottom of their spine when one of them was anxious. Neck kisses while in public. A quick kiss on the lips while outside with people. Deeper kisses at home in the bed. Fond smiles and eyerolls and stares. Fond stares while the other was sleeping, playing with his hair and kissing his forhead. Thirsty stares while licking lips, signaling that they would definately get some action when they got home.

Liam picking up Zayn to put him on his shoulder under concerts. Piggy-back rides around the house. Tickle wars and pillow fights. Homemade dinners and flowers.

They forced eachother out of their comfortzone. Made eachother better people in more ways than one. 

Their relationship was almost sickening.

Their relationship was absolutely perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appriciated ^^
> 
> xoxo


End file.
